


I Imparted This Crown Unto You

by ophanem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, i am ashamed of yall for having done this to abidos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: He doesn't have all the time in the world yet, but he will; he'll force the universe to his command because there is only nothing for him on the other side and everything for him here where he can't stay, where he willmakehimself stay. Everything is here. Everything. Juudai.Juudai is his everything, now.





	I Imparted This Crown Unto You

The waves on the ocean could break hard against the rocks, but today, they slow and splash gently against the docks. On a day when the clouds roll around the sun and when the breeze ruffles leaves, flowers learn to navigate the ground and moss grow on whatever is pleased. Today, when the weeds pluck themselves up, the world plows into a standstill, waiting for the sky to go by and for a new era to pass.

Today, summer break arrives, and with it, many students leave; Asuka and Fubuki say their farewell as they pick up their suitcases; Ryou, today his last day at Duel Academy, gives Shou a reassuring-if it can be called that-farewell pat on the back. And with their exit, the remaining oddities spend their days in the dorms at rest, in worry and in otherwise.

 

On this day, Juudai and Shou find themselves talking about the year and its contents: Titan, Hayato's new job, Ryou and Juudai's end-of-the-year duel. They laugh and sigh about the adventure Juudai seems to bring wherever he goes-not that Shou has ever felt burdened by his accompaniment.

"That reminds me," Shou starts, passing Juudai his phone, a cat image on the screen. Juudai squeaks in reply before breaking into murmurs and coos and 'baby, baby, baby! Cat-cat, baby, cat, cat, cat, you're a cat! I love you, baby cat!'

"Remember the Seven Stars? What happened to the Charms you got from them?"

"Oh, yeah!" Juudai sits straight up, freshly reminded of that whole debacle. "The Shadow Charms?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh. I put them. Uh."

"..."

"Okay, well," Juudai deadpans sheepishly. "I bet they're in here somewhere!"

"Aniki, you lost them, didn't you?"

"Nooooo! No, no, no-" Juudai crawls down from his bed and scurries to the desks against the opposite wall, grasping around under the desks. "-They're riiiiiiiight here."

He pulls out a lunchbox, covered in dust.

"That's great!"

"I didn't lose 'em!" Juudai whines, tossing the lunchbox back onto his bed behind him and continuing to grab around in the dark under the desk. "I know exactly where they are! They're in... they're in the room somewhere!"

From his middle bunk perch, Shou swings down onto Juudai's bunk, sitting comfortably onto of Juudai's pillow. He grabs the lunchbox, opening to look at its contents before shutting it quickly and slamming his hand over his nose. He groans, sticking his tongue out in disgust before tossing the lunchbox away.

"Wow, Aniki," he snorts before swinging and hanging forward, the top of his head hitting the ground and his glasses knocking off. "Crap! Ow!"

"You okay?" chimes Juudai, who subsequently moves and hits the top of his head on the bottom of the desk. "Frick! Ow!"

The two are silent before bursting out into a shared laugh, Juudai rolls around under the desk, collecting dust bunnies in his hair. Shou peers from his position under Juudai's bed, silent after his giggles, and reaches underneath, grabbing a drawstring bag stuffed under the bunk.

"Hey, Aniki?" Shou asks, rolling off the bed onto the floor and sitting cross-legged.

"Yeah?" groans Juudai sitting up away from the desk and shaking the dust out of his hair. He whirls around to see the drawstring bag in Shou's (tiny) hands, and, lighting up, Juudai exclaims a "that's it!" and jumps towards Shou, snatching up the bag and knocking Shou over in the process.

"Woah!"

"This is it!" Juudai exclaims. He opens the drawstring bag, turning it upside once it was opened and dumping all of the contents onto the floor. "All of them are here! See, I didn't lose them, Shou!"

Shou stares at him from the side, fallen over on his back. He squints at the dark items, jumping up into a sitting position, grumbling at Juudai.

"How many were there again?" Juudai asks, starting to count out the number.

"Eight, if we count your pendant," Shou comments, counting off all of the Seven Stars. "There was the pendant from you and Fubuki, the choker from Camula-" He winces at the memory, suddenly sick in his gut. "-the gauntlet from Tania, the eyepatch from Don Zaloog, the 'headband'-if you can even call it that-from Abidos, the mask from Titan, the tablet from, uh... Dai... Amnael..." The two of them grimace at the mention of their old professor. "...and, uh, the ring from Kagemaru."

"So that's eight," Juudai repeats, quiet from the reflection of the recounting.

"Yeah."

"Then why are there nine items here?"

Shou perks up at the statement, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Juudai chews the inside of his cheek, recounting the number of items. He ruminates a bit, glancing over the charms over and over, pointing at each one as he counted, and Shou, tired of watching, starts to count as well, finding the odd one out as soon as he did. It looked similar to the Shadow Charm Headband except, instead of a millennium eye detail, a golden circle attached the detailing together. Before Shou could point it out, Juudai picks it up.

"This isn't one of 'em," he reports, leading to Shou sighing in exasperation.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shou pipes mischievously. He crawls over to Juudai, sitting patiently near him and staring at Juudai. Juudai stares back blankly.

"Huh?"

"Put it on! I wanna see if anything happens."

"Why do  _I_ have to put it on?"

"Just do it," Shou eggs, and Juudai sticks his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at Shou before staring at the golden tiara. Gently, he closes his eyes and slides the crown onto his head.

"... Nothing's happening," Juudai states to Shou's disappointment. "Either that or whatever reaction that's supposed to happen is--"

 

Interrupting Juudai mid-sentence, a glowing light bathes the room as the charm glows with a powerful energy. Juudai winces at the sudden start-up, tempted to pull the tiara right off, and apparently, Shou feels the same; Shou yelps and throws his hand out at the charm, hooking his fingers under the tiara and tugging it, finding terror when a finger-a  _hand_ -made of light grabs his wrist and throws him away. Shou falls back on fours, scooting away and turning his head to avoid blindness.

Juudai, who, too, fell back on all fours, covers his eyes with his hand, spreading his fingers just barely to watch as a being of pure light forms before him. Adorned with gold, dripping in the bathed light, the being folds its hands over Juudai's-pure warmth presses against his palms and between his fingers. And soon, its bright bath dries off: a yellow-and-blue veil frames dark skin, golden earrings; gentle breath slips between lips with a sigh, and under his veil does the light retreat. His ethereal glow dies, and there's just him before Juudai.

The first to move is Juudai, who shyly draws his hand away and touches the tiara on his head, staring at the familiar being, who opens his eyes and smiles.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ the being whispers. _"I couldn't wait a hundred years."_

**Author's Note:**

> me, pointing a Nerf(tm) water gun at you: a friendly consideration  
> also hey this is gay thanks for reading


End file.
